The Index
|image = The Index Preview Banner.png }} The Index is a Corpus Arena-style Endless Mission organized by Nef Anyo and hosted by Cephalon Sark on Neptune, in which player-controlled Tenno and computer-controlled elite Corpus units fight to earn credits and other prizes. Investment Before entering the Index, the player initiating the mission must select an Investment amount in Credits that each squad member must pay in order to enter. There are three different investments: Each player in the squad will be asked to invest the same amount of credits, and in public matches, players will be matched with others participating in the same investment tier. This Investment will determine the Point Target the Tenno team has, which is a designated amount of Index points that the team must cumulatively deposit and score in the match. If the Tenno team achieves the Point Target during the match, their invested Credits will be returned and they will additionally receive the listed profit. The credit rewards are not split between players - instead each player receives the full amount. However, if the Tenno team wins the match by having more points than the opponent team of Anyo Corp but does not achieve the Point Target, their investment is reimbursed without interest for the last round. Previous rounds that had successfully completed the Point Target will still reward the team with the listed profit. If the team loses the match each player will lose their investment completely. The listed return reward for winning is affected by a Credit Booster, although it does not appear on the mission complete reward screen (e.g High Risk will reward every round). However, doubled credits from the Daily First Win Bonus, via the first mission completed after receiving a Daily Tribute, does not apply to the winnings from the Index. Mechanics The match consists of an endless number of rounds, with players voting to continue or extract after each successful round. The goal of each round is to earn Index score for the team through the collection of Index Points, which are dropped by participants killed in battle. Represented as green, glowing diamonds, Index Points can be collected by walking over them, and then deposited to a designated bank location in order to earn the actual Index score. Every point deposited will add 10 more seconds to the timer, prolonging the match duration. When an enemy scores, the timer will go down by 10 seconds per point. A player can hold multiple Index Points at once, and will gain bonus points for depositing large amounts at once, as seen in the table below. Bonus points will not affect the duration of the timer. However, holding large numbers of Index Points on Medium and High risk will apply the Financial Stress debuff which reduces the player's max health and shields, and constantly drain energy. All these effects are proportional to the number of Index Points held and are delivered through the Financial Stress debuff displayed by the player's HUD to the upper right. Bonus points cap at +10 when reaching 20 points, therefore it is not recommended to carry more than 20 points, as there is no benefit in holding more. It is most efficient to cash in at 15 points, since only 2 additional bonus points are gained by holding 20 points. The players' team will win if they score more Index Points than the opposing team before time runs out. If by the end of the match the players happen to tie, the tie goes to Nef Anyo. If players meet the Point Target and are ahead of the opposing team, the game pauses and an extraction menu appears. Should players choose to continue onto the next round, the Point Target resets and can be reached again to yield a bigger credit payout, otherwise they can leave with all their accumulated rewards. The wager is only subtracted once at the start of the mtach, and will not be subtracted again for choosing to continue onto the next round. However, enemy levels will slowly increase for the duration of the whole match, and if players continue and lose a round - they will forfeit all rewards, including those for the previous rounds. Specter Fill-Ins The Index must be played with 4 players, however randomized Warframe Specters will assist the player and fill in unused spots on the team, such as a Mag or Frost, with a small assortment of weapons and even different color customizations. Their AI is similar to the advanced AI of the Investors, such as using abilities strategically and using parkour maneuvers. They will also try to protect the Specter or Player with the most points, following them loosely to try to give them some cover. Warframe Specters will scale, however they can be more easily defeated than the player can in most cases, potentially giving Investors an easy way to obtain points. Limitations Energy, Health orbs and Ammo are only available at preset dispenser locations throughout the arena, spawning periodically. Players are unable to use Companions and Sentinels during the match, and they are also unable to use Gear items. Nevertheless, all Warframe Weapons and Abilities can be used normally, and each player has an infinite number of lives. When killed, a player cannot be revived and enters an auto-revival cooldown period of a few seconds, at the end of which they will be automatically revived. Falling off the platform will also result in a temporary death with the auto-revival cooldown activating. The Brokers Brokers are the elite Alloy Armor-clad Corpus units that participate in the Index to oppose the Tenno. Unlike most bosses they are susceptible to most Tenno abilities, including Nyx's Mind Control. Some of them however have certain tricks up their sleeve that make them considerably more formidable than regular Corpus units. These Brokers are divided into 4 different groups, with each group being selected at random as the opponents for each game. |-|Trading Group = CCTeamBRiotMoaAgent.png|link=Auditor|Auditor CCTeamBHyenaAgent.png|link=Azoth|Azoth CCTeamBDisruptorAgent.png|link=Jad Teran|Jad Teran CCTeamBRaptorAgent.png|link=Raptor RX|Raptor RX |-|Reclamation Unit = CCTeamAZanukaAgent.png|link=Lockjaw & Sol|Lockjaw & Sol CCTeamARifleAgent.png|link=Nako Xol|Nako Xol CCTeamASkateAgent.png|link=Pelna Cade|Pelna Cade CCTeamAHeavyAgent.png|link=Ved Xol|Ved Xol |-|Claims Investigation= CCTeamCHackerAgent.png|link=Derim Zahn|Derim Zahn CCTeamCDeceptionAgent.png|link=Jen Dro|Jen Dro CCTeamCMoaAgent.png|link=M-W.A.M.|M-W.A.M. CCTeamCStealthAgent.png|link=Tia Mayn|Tia Mayn |-|Investor Relations= ArmisUlta.png|link=Armis Ulta|Armis Ulta DruPesfor.png|link=Dru Pesfor|Dru Pesfor RanaDel.png|link=Rana Del|Rana Del 002-ER.png|link=002-ER|002-ER John Prodman John Prodman is a legendary Corpus Prod Crewman that can be encountered in The Index after one hour has passed at any risk level. Known as Anyo Corp's "Employee of the Month", he drops an autographed poster when defeated, which can be placed in the Orbiter as a decoration once the mission is successfully completed. Rewards Aside from the bonus Credits earned from completing an Index match, at the end of match special Index Mods will be rewarded. Like the Executioner Mods introduced with Rathuum, these mods are special augments for certain weapons: Operation rewards Profit Considerations Gameplay considerations aside, one way Index rounds can yield optimal profit is by scoring like so: It is worth noting that in random teams (with few or no s or other armor-bypassing mechanics) killing speed is often much better in Low or Medium risk matches than in High risk ones. This is due to enemies being encased in heavy Alloy Armor on top of having shields. Also, it is more profitable to stay in a match for a few rounds rather than leave and enter constantly, since wager is only paid once per match and profit is earned for each round. Staying longer reduces both the wager's effect on earnings and time wasted in transitions between matches. This has to be balanced against the enemy team's levels slowly rising for the duration of the entire match,thus making it more and more difficult to kill them with each subsequent round. E.g. by the end of 1st round enemies would be around (depending on how quickly the round ended) level 70-80, by the end of 2nd around 100-110 and so on. All things considered, random and less-optimized teams can potentially gain significantly higher overall earnings-per-hour in Low or Medium risk matches rather than in High risk. Maps Tips *As stated earlier, it is advised to bank in at 15 index points and no more, being the most efficient as bonus points stop increasing past 20. *Because Companions and Sentinels are not allowed, modding for , , , and/or can be used to spot enemies. * is extremely effective in the Index, with being able to capture every enemy except Auditor, who can be binded by instead. In addition, she is able to use as she is considered a Warframe Ability and not a Companion, who can be modded with ( ) to spot enemies. Her crowd control abilities when setup as chokepoints not only lets herself and her allies take down their enemies unhindered, but also denies the brokers from scoring, which is useful for completing Nightwave challenges. * 's and 's allows them to ignore financial stress penalties as long as they can keep these abilities up, making them effective index point carriers. Bugs * Doubled credits from the Daily First Win Bonus, via the first mission completed after receiving a Daily Tribute, does not apply to the winnings from the Index, although "Mission Results" will claim that the bonus has been applied. Media Screenshot_20161114-163230.png|A player carrying a large number of index points at once. Warframe Guide - INDEX Warframe The Index (Message And Narration) THE INDEX PREVIEW - Hooray for Capitalism Warframe The Index Preview & All You Need To Know (Warframe) Patch History *Optimized real time lighting in the Jupiter Gas City Index tileset. *Fixed Index enemies not attacking Gara’s Mass Vitrify wall. *Fixed damage done by Oberon’s Hallowed Ground during The Index will dramatically increase if the player is in Operator mode. *Potential fix for UI lockup when leaving squads setting up for the Index. *Fixed scoring 30+ Index points at once resulting in a huge damage boost. Dying / Reviving would remove the damage boost. *Fixed Index not tracking kills done by Umbra or spawned allies (Equinox Duality, etc) when the player is in Operator mode. *Fixed being stuck in Spectator Mode after dying at the end of the Round as a Client and then becoming the Host. *Fixed Revenant's Enthralled enemies not counting towards kills in Index. *Fixed a second vote triggering if there are multiple players left after a Host migration. *Fixed being in a broken state as a Client if the Host crashes after completing an Index wager. *(Undocumented) Updated Gas Works map. *Fixed issue where the Index would get stuck if there was a Host migration during the rewards screen between rounds. *Fixed a crash that could occur if two people managed to tether themselves together (two M-W.A.M. Brokers in the Index). *Fixed John Prodman spawning but is nowhere to be found in The Index. *Fixed voice sounds for Rana Del (Index). *Fixed M-W.A.M Index enemies freezing and flickering when killed. *Fixed Energy pickups in The Index getting duplicate spawns every time a Client picked one up. *Fixed a script error when a Host migration occurred in The Index that resulted in the Timer not progressing. *Fixed not respawning in The Index if you die just as the Wager is met. *Fixed losing your Credit investment in The Index if you win the match but don’t meet the Wager target. It now matches the UI description. *Fixed Index missions in the Glast Gambit quest rewarding the wrong amount of Credits, resulting in players losing Credits even when winning. *Fixed not being able to pick up Index points as a Client if the pick-up was too far away from you from the Host's point of view. ;The Index Changes Co-op games and the Index, not always a recipe for success. Often times your time spent in the Index is at the liberty of your squad mates. We have added individual extraction to The Index! When players reach their wager target, if they're winning, the game will pause and bring up the defense reward screen. Players will have the option of extracting or continuing. If players continue, they earn the credits reward, and the wager target is reset so that they have the opportunity to reach it again for more rewards. If players extract, the game ends and they collect all the rewards they managed to earn. The initial investment fee is only taken away once, regardless of the number of times the reward was earned. If time runs out and players are losing, they forfeit all rewards. *Required points per tier are now 50/75/100. *Increased the required Index points from 25/50/100 to 50/100/200. *Enemy levels scale half as fast. *Changed the investment costs from 45k/60k/75k to 30k/40k/50k, and changed the credit returns from 120k/195k/275k to 105k/175k/250k. The amount of profit for each tier remains the same at 75k/135k/200k. *Changed the rewards to give the total credit return and take away invested credits, instead of combining them into the net profit. *All of the Index mission options available on The Index node on Neptune have been removed, except for the Endurance mode. This node is optional, and is not required to complete Neptune. Since Endurance modes play out with no explicit end, we've made all Index enemies drop all Index exclusive mods so that you can remain in the same Endurance mission without missing out on drops that the enemies don't spawn. *Fixed performance issues. *Fixed a rare progression stopping bug in The Index if players are losing but then score enough to win just before the round ends. *Fixed absent transmissions causing a progression stopping bug. *The Index missions are no longer required as part of Neptune's completion. *Fixed not being able to fully unlock Neptune due to The Index. *Fixed points scored in the last round not counting towards your Wager score. *The Index was partially revamped, 2 new mods and a new team added. *Introduced. }} de:Der Index es:El Índice Category:Corpus Category:Missions Category:Update 19 Category:The Index